Vampires and bearers
by yamiyugi23
Summary: The gang is transported to a small village in search of the next feather. When they saw what the people in the village were wearing, why are some men wearing dresses like women? Fai/Harry pairing. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tsubasa Chronicles and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.**

**This is a plot bunny/challenge fic I got from ShadowOkamiYokai plot bunny farm. Here is the summary from ShadowOkamiYokai plot bunny farm:**

Harry Potter/Tsubasa Chronicles

Title: Vampires and bearers  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Pairing: Harry P./Kurogane or Fai  
Summary: The gang is transported to a small village in search of the next feather. When they saw what the people in the village were wearing, why are some men wearing dresses like women?  
Conditions  
- One of the laws in the village is that male bearers have to wear dresses.  
- Harry is (of course) one of those bearers.  
- Kurogane or Fai (depending on who you wanted Harry paired with) gets separated from the group somehow and finds Harry's cottage in the nearby woods.  
- Harry helps them find the feather.  
- Your decision on weither or not you wants Harry to go with them.

**Chapter 1**

"Tweet, it seems that I've gotten myself separated from the group," Fai said with a lazy smile as he looked around the woods that he was lost in "Now how did I get here? Oh! I remember!"

_Start of flashback_

"_Where here!" __Mokona said as it bounced on top of Kurogane's head._

"_Why you little pork bun!" __Kurogane yelled as he tried to get Monkona off of his head._

"_Tweet, it looks like we can see a village," Fai asked from his spot onto of a nearby hill._

"_Fai, what do you mean?" __Syaoran asked as he took Sakura's hand and they walked over to where Fai was standing with Kurogane following behind them._

_Spotting the village they took a walk to the village, when they entered the village only to spot something......weird._

"_What the hell! Are those men dresses! They look like idiots!" __Kurogane shouted a gaining the anger of the villagers._

_End of Flash Back_

"And after Kuroganesaid that we got chased out of the village and I got separated," Fai said as he found an old warned trail.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Fai followed the warn path, as he walked through the forest he noticed that though the path was a path it wasn't like any path he had seen, if he remember rightly then this was something like a trail that people went 'hiking' on or something.

Looking at his surroundings, Fai watched with a smile as forest animals ran about their daily business without even flinching as he continued walking. It seemed that these animals were use to humans in a way. Fai also noticed that where ever this path was leading him to his destination the forest around him seemed to get...greener...healthier and more alive, whatever or whoever was doing this must have amazing powers or is using one of Sakura's feathers.

Fai ducked a low hanging branch and when he looked up again it was then that he saw one of the most amazing site he had ever seen.

There at the end of the trail was a little cottage with white walls, patch roof, vines climbing up the wall with flowers dotted around the outside. To Fai it seemed that the forest and animals had built itself around this little cottage in an attempt to protect whoever was within the cottage.**(1)**

As Fai slowly walked closer to the cottage he spotted a white picket fence around the cottage making Fai smile. As Fai walked to the cottage, went through the gate and was about to knock he came face to face with a raven haired beauty.

***Harry's POV***

As I opened the door I came face to face with _him_. He looked like an angel but when I saw his mouth open in surprise I spotted those fangs but I just couldn't find myself to care. His ice blue eyes, his blond hair that had the same problem as mine, his tall slim body and that eye patch over his eye made him even more handsome to me.

"I'm sorry about that but you see I'm sort of lost and I was wondering if you could help me find my way?" the blond haired man said, I shuddered as his voice sent shivers up my spin.

*****Fai's POV*****

I came face to face with is couldn't take my eyes off of him, those pale lips, glowing emerald cat like eyes, raven black hair that looked like the wind had styled it, short with feminine features. I just had to hear his voice so I asked him:

"I'm sorry about that but you see I'm sort of lost and I was wondering if you could help me find my way?"

**To Be Continued =^.^=**

**(1) think of an English cottage  
**

**So what do you think of this? I've always wanted to write this crossover but never thought I could but then I found that plot bunny farm and decided to have a go at some of them so here this fic is! Hope it's alright!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tsubasa Chronicles and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.**

**This is a plot bunny/challenge fic I got from ShadowOkamiYokai plot bunny farm. Here is the summary from ShadowOkamiYokai plot bunny farm:**

**Harry Potter/Tsubasa Chronicles**

**Title: Vampires and bearers  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Pairing: Harry P./Kurogane or Fai  
Summary: The gang is transported to a small village in search of the next feather. When they saw what the people in the village were wearing, why are some men wearing dresses like women?  
Conditions  
- One of the laws in the village is that male bearers have to wear dresses.  
- Harry is (of course) one of those bearers.  
- Kurogane or Fai (depending on who you wanted Harry paired with) gets separated from the group somehow and finds Harry's cottage in the nearby woods.  
- Harry helps them find the feather.  
- Your decision on whether or not you want Harry to go with them.**

"**Yaoi rules" is speaking**

'**Yaoi rules' is thought**

**+Yaoi rules+ is mind talking**

***Yaoi rules* is magical creatures talking**

**^Yaoi rules^ is for soul bonds**

**More to come!**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry about that but you see I'm sort of lost and I was wondering if you could help me find my way?" Fai said hopeful.

Harry tried not to blush as he answered. "I can show you the way back to the village square if you like."

"Thank you, that would be wonderful," Fai said smiling at the emerald eyed beauty and enjoying the blush that spread over the other man's face.

Harry nodded and went into his cottage to gather some things up leaving Fai in the doorway to happily watch Harry (or more importantly Harry's backside) move around the small cottage.

Fai's happiness soon changed into worry as Harry's face went from a smile to a small frown.

"Is everything alright?" Fai asked as he took one step into the cottage.

Harry turned to Fai with an adorable pout. "I can't find the key to my cottage."

Fai had to hide his amusement and the feelings Harry's pout had stirred within him. "Have you checked around your neck?"

Harry looked down and there around his neck was the key he was looking for, "Thanks," Harry mumbled blushing sweetly in embarrassment and making Fai's heart skip. Fai moved away from the door and Harry locked the cottage.

Harry and Fai walked down the path to the cottage gate and Harry allowed Fai to go through before going through himself and locking the gate.

"So," Fai said as he looked at the other male beside him "Here we are acting like old friends yet we don't even know each others' name!"

Fai's smile grew at Harry laughter.

"I'm Harry, nice to you meet you," Harry said with a stunning smile "And to answer your question, I'm a bearer and all bearers have to wear dresses."

Fai gave Harry a curious look "Harry, can you read Fai's mind!?"

Harry shook his head at Fai's, or so he thought from the blond man's last sentence, "No, a lot of travellers ask that question and after a while you just seem to 'know' when you'll get asked the question."

"Ah!" Fai said with a smile.

The duo walked down the forest path talking about anything that seemed to cross their mind. Their discussion soon turned to that of the village wise man and the Lord of the village weird behaviour.

"This land used to be calm and peaceful with no wars or hunger but it soon changed...It began on _that day_," Harry said with his smile turning into a mournful frown as he lost himself in memory.

Fai stopped walking and used his fingers to tilt Harry's chin and make him look up "I will do anything to fix this problem of yours and I'm sure my companions will as well."

While Fai talked Harry felt his heart flutter as Fai's hand came to rest on his cheek.

"Tell me what's wrong, I don't like seeing you so sad love," Fai inquired gently, neither of them noticing Fai's slip.

Harry pulled away with a sigh and Fai let his arm fall to his side. After a few seconds of silence Harry began to talk.

"This land use to be peaceful and happy but... one day a glowing feather fell from the sky, our wise man and king touched the feather at the same time. Touching the feather had different effects on both of them. Wise Man Dumbledore has taken to dancing around a fire in nothing but a loin cloth. We're just glad that he's got a very long beard...but then there's King Thomas...he used to keep the palace gates open all the time and help anyone that needed help but when he touched the feather all those years ago he turned into Voldermort, the Dark Lord. Now we all live in fear of what's around the corner...and though I protest... he wants me," Harry said with a sad sigh holding in tears.

"It must be," Fai muttered to himself as he pulled Harry into a hug "It's got to be.."

"Got to be what?" Harry asked with a a bright blush his thoughts whirling in his mind. 'Could this man be my intended? My soul mate?'

"I KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" Kurogane's voice echoed throughout the forest, scaring the animals and startling Harry.

"We better be on our way," Fai said, trying not to laugh at Kurogane's shouts "Once we meet up with my friends I'll tell you how I think we can fix these problems."

"Alright," Harry agreed softly as Kurogane's threats were heard through most of the forest.

Harry and Fai walked in silence for a few minutes, sneaking looks at each other and quickly looking away when they thought that the other had spotted them looking. Everything was calm and normal until they came to the village square.

"Err Harry?" Fai asked with a sweat drop "Am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

Harry shook his head in both amusement and shock "If you're looking at some strangers tied up to a pole with sheep around them and wise man Dumbledore dancing around in nothing but his loin cloth then yes you are."

**To Be Continued!**

**Yay! I'm glad that you liked chapter 1 so much! Hope you liked this chapter to! Anyone got any idea for which fic I should update next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tsubasa Chronicles and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.**

**This is a plot bunny/challenge fic I got from ShadowOkamiYokai plot bunny farm. **

**. "Yaoi rules" is speaking**

'**Yaoi rules' is thought**

**+Yaoi rules+ is mind talking**

***Yaoi rules* is magical creatures talking**

**^Yaoi rules^ is for soul bonds**

**More to come!**

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you ****Draco for all your help and putting up with me!**

Harry shook his head in both amusement and shock "If you're looking at some strangers tied up to a pole with sheep around them and Wise Man Dumbledore dancing around in nothing but his loin cloth, then yes you are."

"Get us out of here!" Kurogane shouted as he spotted Fai standing to the side with what looked like a boy in a dress.

Kurogane, Sakura and Syaoran watched as the boy in a dress sighed and walked towards the old man with a long beard in the lion cloth and began to talk.

"It's alright Wise Man Dumbledore sir," the boy said calmly "They don't have anything to do with Voldermort. The man with blond hair that came with me is called Fai, he said that he could help us with our problem and…"

The boy continued to talk, but he whispered into the old man's ear.

"How do we get into these things?" Fai asked with a smile as he began to untie Kurogane, Syaoran and Sakura from the post, their little pork bun sitting on Kurogane's head.

"It's the damn kids," Kurogane said angrily "Since meeting them things have been mad! Stupid kids always getting into danger."

"So sweet!" Fai said as he squealed and hugged Kurogane "Kurie-chan does love our children!"

"Get off of me you idiot!" Kurogane yelled as he tried and failed to get a very clingy Fai off of him.

"But Kurgie-poo…" Fai whinnied as he clinged tighter to Kurogane.

Syaoran and Sakura watched from the sidelines, use to their friends behaviour.

"Are they always like this?" the boy, slightly older than them, in a dress asked as he and came to a stop next to them while they spotted the old man putting on a robe to cover all of his bare skin.

"They are, but I think it's just there way of showing that they care for each other," Syaoran said as Kurogane tried to slam Fai into a nearby tree.

"If that's the case then I don't think I'd want anyone caring for me as much as those two care for each other then," Sakura commented causing the two males to laugh.

"So what's this about us being able to help you?" Syaoran asked, always ready to solve a puzzle.

Harry repeated what he had told Fai earlier in his cottage about what had happened in the village and with King Tom.

"And you say this all happened when?" Syaoran asked as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Seven years ago," Harry said as he thought of how the time had flown by "It all happened at once, over night basically."

"Sounds like it could be one of your feather's Sakura," Fai said suddenly making the three of them jump.

Looking over to where Kurogane and Fai was arguing a few moments before they found the two men standing separately and listening to them, Kurogane with his normal glare, but Fai was different Sayron noticed.

Syaoran looked closely at Fai and that's when he noticed it, Fai didn't seem so old or as tired as he did before they arrived in this world, there was a certain way that his eyes lit up when he smiled which meant he was adding in some true smiles now with his fake ones, which Syaoran noticed that most of the true smiles along with a few blushes was directed towards the boy in the dress, Harry as he had told them his name. Fai also seemed to have this…aurora…about him, now that said something about Fai, but Syaoran just couldn't place his finger on it.

"So what's your theory Sayron?" Fai asked as he broke Sayron out of his thoughts.

"Theory?" Syaoran asked blinking slightly.

"Yep," Sakura said as she stood closely to his side, "It seemed that you had an idea about what's causing all of this to happen."

"I've got my own theory, but I'd like to hear yours Sayron," Fai said with another smile at Harry which the boy looked away from with a slight tint of red on his checks.

Syaoran nodded "This sort of things happened before, remember? In the Koryo Country."

The other three members of his group eyes light up, but Harry just cutely tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"…Sakura's feather could be…" Kurogane said slowly as he remembered what had happened in the country of Koryo.

"What do you think Fai?" Syaoran asked as he looked at Fai who was strangely standing close to Harry for a person that you had just met.

"I agree Sayron," Fai said as he nodded his head and took a step closer to the un-noticing Harry, "It happened before so what's stopping from happening again?"

"Exactly," Syaoran said with a nod of his head.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said softly gaining everyone's attention "My feathers cause so much trouble, damage and-"

"It's alright," Harry said surprising them, and for Fai to throw Harry a very large smile that made his eyes glow with happiness and Harry have to control himself, "You're here now, you're trying to help fix it, you're part of the solution not the problem now."

Sakura blushed and nodded, Syaoran watched closely then relaxed as he noticed Harry had no bad intentions for the Princess through with a quick look at Fai, Syaoran couldn't say the same thing about Fai having pure intentions towards Harry.

"So where going to go in there and get that feather then?" Kurogane asked as he stretched, being tied to a post with an old man in a loin cloth dancing around you didn't do any favours for you.

"That's the plan but I don't think where going to be doing this the easy way, not by a long shot," Fai said as he turned serious and frowned in the direction of the castle that gave of an evil feeling, "There're here, I thought that our arrival wouldn't go un-noticed."

Looking to where Fai was staring they found a dark figure in the distance with two other dark figure's at his side.

Harry's eyes went wide and he ran to hide behind Fai, "King Tom you're here!"

**To be continued…**

**Okay, what do you think should happen when they meet Voldermort? I was thinking of having him kidnap Harry or one of the gang but I'm not sure, through another option is for him to try and woo Harry but for Fai to get mad and cause Voldermort to leave and try again later. Any ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tsubasa Chronicles and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.**

**This is a plot bunny/challenge fic I got from ShadowOkamiYokai plot bunny farm. **

**"Yaoi rules" is speaking**  
'**Yaoi rules' is thought**  
**+Yaoi rules+ is mind talking**  
***Yaoi rules* is magical creatures talking**  
**^Yaoi rules^ is for soul bonds**  
**More to come!**

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

**I've decided on the kidnapping one as everyone seems to be playing with ideas around that one, but…*evil grin* I think I'm going to cause a little bit of chaos first!**

The group turned around and found themselves face to face with what seemed to be a snake like man that was dressed in royal clothes and had guards surrounding him.

"Of course I am my Harry," King Tom said as he hissed out his 's' like a snake, "Have you forgotten what today is my beautiful?"

Harry stayed hidden behind Fai through he let his head pop up and rest on Fai's shoulder, "No I haven't and you know the answer is still no."

"Very well then," King Tom said with a sigh as he simply turned around.

"It has finally happened!" Wise Man Dumbledore cried, "A snowball has survived in hell!"

"Guards," King Tom said as he snapped his fingers and the group was suddenly surrounded by the royal guards, "Leave the others here, but take Harry _nicely_ to my bed chambers."

There was a big struggle but finally the royal guards grabbed someone and ran out of the hut followed by a smirking King Tom.

After a while a voice spoke up, "I wonder what they're so smug about."

Slowly they all turned around to find Harry sitting innocently on the floor.

"Harry!" Fai cried out as he scooped the bearer into a tight hug.

"I'm alright, but your friend isn't," Harry managed to gasp out still in Fai's hug.

It took them a few seconds to notice that Kurogane was missing.

"Don't worry," Fai said simply as he continued to check Harry over, through Harry didn't answer, but only gave a blush and allowed Fai to continue, "Kurogane can look after himself."

"Well they'll be getting a surprise," Syaoran said as he pointed to the bed, "One of the pillows is missing."

With that laughter broke out in Wise Man Dumbledore's hut, it seemed like things were getting better.

*****Meanwhile in King Tom's bedchambers*****

"Now open the bag!" King Tom ordered as he looked at the bag they had placed Harry in for travel.

"Yes Sir," the royal guards said as one moved forward to undo the rope.

Everyone in the room watched with shocked expressions as the bag fell down to show a royal guard with a pillow in the bag along with another bag.

"I've caught him!" the guard that came out of the bag said before anyone could do anything else and untied his bag only to find an even more shocking find.

"So," Kurogane said with a shark like grin as he pulled his sword out of its sheath, "You want to play huh?"

*****Back with Harry and Co*****

"You do know that you can let me go now right?" Harry asked with a blush as they sat around Wise Man Dumbledore's table drinking and making plans on how they'd get the feather back.

Fai blinked a couple of times and looked to left hand side arm; it was still wrapped around Harry's shoulders.

"But I don't want to," Fai moaned with a puppy dog pout, "I like my Harry close and in my arms!"

The whole room was silent…

"Ah true love among the young," Wise Man Dumbledore said happily as he took a sip of his tea.

"Let's all go outside for a bit," Syaoran said as he stood up and guided Sakura and Wise Man Dumbledore out of the hut.

"Why?" Sakura asked innocently as they exited the hut.

Before they could hear anything there was the sound of Syaoran giving a groan and the hut door being shut.

"Fai?" Harry's soft voice broke through the tension and silence, "I understand that we've just meet for the first time a couple of hours ago, but I have this feeling…"

As Harry's words trailed off Fai picked them up, "This feeling that we have been made for each other, that we have this bond that just lets us feel things that we shouldn't as we've just meet…"

Harry gave a nod as he leant on Fai's shoulders, "I think it's something to do with me being a bearer."

"Hmmm?" Fai hummed as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair, "How come."

Harry gathered himself, "When we find our soul mates our bond will make itself known in its own time, it can take as long as it needs, anything from a few seconds to a few years."

"And we are soul mates?" Fai asked as he felt a warm feeling cover him.

"Yes…I understand that you probably find this disgusting and all, but…" Harry was silenced by a kiss on the lips from Fai.

"Hussshhh," Fai said with a soft smile as he pulled Harry into his lap, "I have had many experiences with bonds you know."

"Really?" Harry asked as he leant back in his newly found soul mate's hold.

"Oh yes, where I come from there can be bonds for twins, lovers, rivals and so much more," Fai said as he breathed in Harry's scent, "I know just how bonds work as I worked for the king of the dimension I come from."

"Your king?" Harry asked.

And just like that Fai began to tell Harry his life tale while Harry in return told Fai his.

*****During the same time outside with Sakura, Syaoran and Dumbledore*****

"So Fai and Harry will be really good friends so close they'll have Mr. Stalk visit them?" Sakura asked as Syaoran and Dumbledore gave her the 'bees and the bees' version of the talk.

*****Same time, but with Kurogane in King Tom's bed chambers*****

"Come back here now you idiots!"Kurogane yelled as he chased the royal guard around their King's bed chambers, "You're the ones who put me in that damn bag and brought me here so it's you lots who're going to have to pay the price!"

Unnoticed to the others King Tom slipped out of his bed chambers and down a corridor that had pictures of a feather covering it along with the corroder being heavily guarded.

King Tom let a dark grin come to his face as he entered a room with nothing in it, but a lone feather in the middle upon a table, the feather was covered in a protective magic dome.

"I won't let that stupid swordsman destroy my castle," King Tom hissed out as he waved his hand and the protective dome around the feather was removed, "I'll show him who's the strongest around here."

*****Back with Fai and Harry*****

"So what is your answer," Harry asked as he pulled himself out of Fai's lap and looked up at him with large doe like eyes.

"Harry, I know we've only known each other for a few hours and we have this soul mate bearer bond speeding our relationship up but I don't care," Fai said as he pulled Harry back into the spot he was moments before.

"But you know about my past, I've told you everything," Harry said as he clinged to Fai as if the man was going to disappear.

"And I have told you everything about me," Fai said as he rubbed Harry calmingly on the back, "Did you turn away when I told you I was a vampire? Did you turn away when I told you about my twin? Did I turn away when you told me about your past?"

"…No," Harry said as he looked up at Fai.

"Then we shall face everything together," Fai said as he cupped Harry's face, "I only have one little request."

"Yes?" Harry asked as he leant into Fai's hand, "Just name it my beloved."

"Wait for me here," Fai said as he kissed Harry on the forehead, "You can come with us to the castle to get Sakura's feather back, but when I leave this dimension to another to continue our search for Sakura's feathers stay here…call me selfish, but I want someone to return to, a reason to keep on fighting, I want someone waiting for me when I get back home who will be at the door to our house with a smile, give me a hug and welcome me home."

"I will do as you ask for you give me a reason for living," Harry said as their lips meet.

**To Be Continued…**

**Okay everyone! *big cheesy grin* I'm REALLY pleased with that chapter! Hell my muse has this whole fic planned out! The next chapter shall be a lemon between Harry and Fai, then the next chapter will be the big fight to get the feather back and everything then the following chapter shall have the teary goodbyes and then finally the chapter after that shall have Fai returning and he'll be in for a surprise! Oh and in advance warning the next chapter of this fic and the very last chapter of this fic aka the Epouilge is M rated so I'm going to change this fic's rating to M if it isn't already!**

**And anyone who complains about the length of this fic and things going too fast shall be burnt back as I'm pretty proud of how this fic's turning out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tsubasa Chronicles and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.**

**This is a plot bunny/challenge fic I got from ShadowOkamiYokai plot bunny farm. **

**"Yaoi rules" is speaking**  
'**Yaoi rules' is thought**  
**+Yaoi rules+ is mind talking**  
***Yaoi rules* is magical creatures talking**  
**^Yaoi rules^ is for soul bonds**  
**More to come!**

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for Beta'ing Draco!**

**WARNING! This chapter shall be pure lemon! You don't like then skip this chapter!**

"I will do as you ask for you give me a reason for living," Harry said as their lips meet.

As they pulled apart from their kiss Fai leant in and rested his head against Harry's, "Will you allow me to complete the bonding? I want to leave you something to remember me by, but I would like your permission first. If it is too soon then I shall wait and have just another reason to look forward to coming home."

"You may," Harry said as he allowed his hands to slowly take Fai's clothes off, 'Hopefully by the time my beloved Fai returns to me we shall have a bigger family then just the two of us with knowing how easy it is for us bearers to get pregnant.'

Fai let out a soft moan of pleasure as Harry's hands lightly washed over his nipples as Harry removed his top.

Once Fai's top was removed Harry began to suck on Fai's nipples causing Fai to feel himself awaken and he quickly began to remove Harry's top.

"My beloved Harry," Fai moaned out as Harry's hands danced upon his skin.

"My beloved Fai," Harry said as he paused for a second to allow Fai to remove his top.

Once Harry and Fai were topless they stood up and Fai scooped Harry up in his arms.

"Bedroom," Fai said breathlessly as Harry began to remove his trousers and play with his manhood.

"Use the sofa," Harry said as he rubbed himself against Fai, "Dumbledore's bed isn't the best place for this if you know *moan of pleasure* what I mean."

"Hmmm," Fai said as he cleared the sofa and placed Harry down on it, "You've been having enough fun so now let me have some fun."

With that Fai moved out of Harry's reach making Harry let out a disappointed moan.

"Don't worry my beloved," Fai said with a smile full of love, "We're just getting started."

With that Fai completely removed his trousers causing them both to moan, Fai as the cold air hit him and Harry at the sight of his lovers naked body.

Gaining what was not a lot left of his sense Fai then removed Harry's trousers and took Harry in his mouth.

Harry's hands made their way to Fai's head as they tangled up in his hair and gripped hard as Fai began to suck.

Fai let out a hum of pleasure as he felt himself grow harder by the second as he felt Harry's body and heard the moans and groans of pleasure that he was making.

Harry felt his body losing itself to the over whelming pleasure as Fai suddenly started stretching him.

Harry could only let out a grunt of pleasure as Fai did this, he knew from what he had been taught it was supposed to hurt at least a bit but when Fai did it, it seemed to right and perfect.

Once Fai was sure that his beloved was ready for him he removed his mouth and fingers gaining a groan of disappointment.

"Hussh my beloved, you won't be disappointed I promise," Fai said as he leant down and kissed Harry.

At the same time Fai entered Harry, using the kiss to take the attention away from the pain he knew his beloved would feel.

"Are you alright," Fai asked as he placed his hands either side of Harry's shoulders and looked into Harry's eyes, his man hood fully within Harry.

"Move," Harry grunted out as he felt Fai within him, "Never been so full, never felt so much pleasure."

With what was left of his common sense Fai gave a chuckle, "I am honoured my beloved that I can make you feel this way."

And soon enough the room was filled with groans, moans and grunts of pure pleasure as the two soul mates bonded.

But all too soon Harry tightened around Fai and Fai's hand came to Harry's neglected manhood.

"Come for me my beloved," Fai yelled out as he pumped Harry's manhood fast and strong.

"Fai!" Harry cried out in pure pleasure as he came all over Fai's hand.

"Harry," Fai cried out in pleasure as he came deep within Harry.

With that Fai pulled out of Harry and pulled him onto his chest so they could both fit onto the sofa and fell asleep, each tightly wrapped up in each other's arms with the truest of smiles on their faces…totally ignorant to what was going on both inside of Harry and outside of the hut.

*****Outside of the hut with Syaoran, Sakura and Dumbledore after Fai's and Harry's lemon*****

"The light," Wise Man Dumbledore said as he looked at the castle, "It is time for this to end."

Sakura and Syaoran stood close together as they watched the power of Sakura's feather going from the highest tower in the castle and up into the sky to gather even more power.

This would be one of their greatest fights yet.

**To Be Continued…**

**Okay! I'm starting to feel really proud of how this fic is going so if you don't like it or the pace its having Fai/Harry romance on then go and read another one of mine or someone else's fic's okay? I'm not interesting in hearing about your wines of how fast Fai/Harry pairing is moving as I have read fic's that move a lot faster than this from the lovers being total strangers to being lovers and lemons!...through that was a great one shot…**

**Go easy on me in the next chapter as I'll be having a go at writing the big battle of sorts to get Sakura's feather back…and we all know what I'm like with writing action so…wish me look! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tsubasa Chronicles and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.**

**This is a plot bunny/challenge fic I got from ShadowOkamiYokai plot bunny farm. **

**"Yaoi rules" is speaking**  
'**Yaoi rules' is thought**  
**+Yaoi rules+ is mind talking**  
***Yaoi rules* is magical creatures talking**  
**^Yaoi rules^ is for soul bonds**  
**More to come!**

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

**Go easy on me, this is one of the very few action battles I've tried writing!**

*****The following morning in Wise Man Dumbledore's hut with Fai and Harry*****

Harry lay curled up on top of Fai like a little kitten with Fai's arm's tightly wrapped around Harry. Each one of them had had the best night sleep they had ever had.

_KNOCK KNOCK_.

Harry let out a sleep groan as the banging at the door woke him and apparently Fai as well up.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Alright, we're coming," Fai said as he gave a chuckle at how red his little lovers face got at his comment, "Here, I don't want anyone else seeing what a gourges body you have besides me."

Harry blushed lightly as Fai quickly dressed him and then dressed himself.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"I said we're coming," Fai muttered causing Harry to laugh lightly.

As Fai opened the door he came face to face with a serious Syaoran, a worried Sakura and a grave looking Wise Man Dumbledore.

"Last night, there was a light from the castle," Syaoran said as Fai and Harry stepped out of the hut, "It was Sakura's feather getting even more strength somehow. I have a feeling that King Tom is going to be making his move any time now."

"It seems that he didn't like the surprise of your friend last night," Dumbledore said as he went and lit his fire, "I shall do my good luck dance and pray to the spirits for your safety and return!"

With that the group could only watch on as Dumbledore started to do his dance around the fire in his loin cloth again.

"Wise Man Dumbledore look out!" a villager suddenly cried out as he tried to knock Dumbledore to the ground again only to fail and a bolt of light hit Dumbledore.

Sakura let out a horrified gasp as Dumbledore's body shook as the light covered him, but suddenly as the light came it disappeared leaving Dumbledore lying on the ground.

"Wise Man Dumbledore," they all cried out as they ran to see if they could help Dumbledore out only to have a hand stop them.

"What's going on? Why am I only in a loin cloth for?"

"Wise Man Dumbledore, you're back to normal!" Harry cried out in relief as he hugged the old man tightly and the villagers gave a cheer of happiness.

Dumbledore let out a warm chuckle, "I am back my boy, but what happened, all I remember is finding a feather with my lover, Tom when…oh no."

"Yes," Harry said with a sigh as Fai came over and wrapped an arm around Harry for comfort, "King Tom is in his castle at this moment with that feather and planning to make his move."

"One that could mean the last of us if I remember how my lover was under the influence of that feather," Dumbledore said with a sigh as he accepted a robe to cover himself up from one of the villagers.

"Don't worry," Syaoran said determinedly, "I'll get the feather back and sort this mess out."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said with a bow, "It was one of my feathers that caused all of this."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I'm guessing that Harry has given the 'your now a part of the solution and not part of the problem' speech?"

"Yes," Sakura said going bright red as Dumbledore laughed.

"Then you have nothing to worry about my dear girl," Dumbledore said, "Now then, what shall we do about-"

_CRASH_

A bolt of light similar to the one that hit Dumbledore came barrowing down from the sky and hit the floor only a few meters away from the group.

"Tweet, that's one big hole," Fai said as he allowed Harry out from behind him while Syaoran allowed Sakura out from behind him.

"It seems that Tom's plan is to destroy the village," Dumbledore said as they watched on as the pillars of light came down from the sky and continued to destroy the village, "The power of the feather is messing him up, we must get that feather away from him instead of killing him for I have a feeling that the feather's powers are changing my dear Tom like they did me."

A sudden pillar of light came down from the sky and destroyed Dumbledore's house.

"Oh no," Dumbledore said sadly, "So many memories in there have been destroyed."

Without a thought or letting anyone know, Syaoran turned and ran towards the castle with Fai close by while Sakura and Harry brought up the rear.

"Kurogane is in the King's bed chambers right?" Syaoran said as he ran a plan through his mind.

"Right, King Tom thought that your friend was me," Harry said as they turned a corner and found themselves surrounded by the royal guard.

"Then at least we've got someone on the inside helping us out then," Syaoran said as he kicked the attacking soldiers away from Harry and Sakura.

"Where is the King," Fai said in a deadly voice, he wanted this over and done with as quick as he could as he had both Harry and Sakura to protect now.

"If you go into the entrance hall and then take the stairs on your third left, it should take you straight to where the King is," the guard that Fai held said quickly as he kept his eyes trained of Fai's darts that the blond haired man had seemed to have pulled out of nowhere.

"Thank you and I take it we can trust to have no more problems with the royal guard?" Fai said as he threw the guard away from them, in the opposite direction Harry and Sakura stood in.

Another pillar of light came from the sky, but now that they was closer up to the castle they could see that the pillar of light seemed to start from the highest tower and then go up into the sky before going to the ground.

"Let's go," Syaoran said as he rushed past the guards as he ran in the direction the guard had told them.

As they started running up the stairs to the tower a huge bang was heard that seemed to echo throughout the castle.

"I'm sure glad that Kurogane is up there," Fai said as they gained their footing, "At least with one of us up there we'll have a chance no matter what.

The group ran up the stairs, every now and then the floor shook as the force of what was happening high up in the tower went through the castle.

"What's going on up there," Syaoran said as they came to the top of the stairs.

"Not sure, but it looks like we'll be finding out," Fai said as they came to a door that was hanging only by one hinge, "It looks like Kurogane's been having some fun."

"Fun?" Syaoran, Sakura and Harry asked at the same time.

"That's right," Fai said with his smile as he stood aside, "If you would Syaoran?"

With that Syaoran gave the door a final kick making the door completely fall to the ground with a thud.

"Well it must have been one hell of a good one," Fai said as they took in the damage state the room was in.

Suddenly the room began to shake and this time they felt a wave of energy go past them causing them to flinch slightly.

"What was that?" Harry asked through his question was answered as King Tom came into view and he held the feather up high as beams of light shot out of the feather hitting random places in the room, a couple of light beams went out what was left of the window and went up into the sky before hitting the ground, just as they had seen outside with Wise Man Dumbledore.

"King Tom's creating the light with Sakura's feather," Harry cried out as he was scooped up in Fai's arms while Sakura was in Syaoran as they dodged flying bits of ruble as a certain black swordsman flew into the wall.

"Kurogane!" Sakura yelled out in panic as they watched the battle tired swordsman try to stand up but fail.

Kurogane grunted as he saw the blurry figures of his friends, "About time you came, this guy's powerful."

Suddenly Harry found himself pushed towards Syaoran and Sakura as a light hit Fai on the back.

"Fai!" Syaoran, Harry and Sakura called out as Fai fell on the floor next to the kneeling Kurogane.

King Tom let out a dark laugh as he turned his attention to the three that still stood, "Now then what am I going to do with you hmmm?"

Suddenly energy seemed to be growing in the room and much to everyone's surprise it was centred around Harry.

"How dare you," Harry said darkly as his fringe covered his eyes, "HOW DARE YOU HARM A SINGEL HAIR ON MY MATE'S HEAD!"

With that King Tom found the feather disappearing from his hand and repaper in front of Sakura and Syaoran.

"Give me that feather back," King Tom growled out, through each step towards the feather seemed to be like the body was also trying to stay away from Syaoran, Sakura and the feather.

Just as King Tom lifted his arm up for another attack he suddenly found himself thrown down the stairs of the tower and Sakura felt her eyes close as Syaoran gently pushed the feather back into Sakura.

With that though Harry felt the last of his energy leave him and the last thing he heard was Fai screaming his name as he allowed the darkness to take over.

**To Be Continued…**

**Hope your all enjoying this fic so far! Only one more chapter left where the Tsubasa gang says goodbye and a few answers to what happened to Fai, Harry, Kurogane and King Tom! Then it'll be followed by an Epilogue though I'm warning you now! YamiRyo has said she'll be writing a birthing scene for Harry to give birth in so if you don't want to read that sort of thing don't read the Epilogue only the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tsubasa Chronicles and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.**

**This is a plot bunny/challenge fic I got from ShadowOkamiYokai plot bunny farm. **

**"Yaoi rules" is speaking**  
'**Yaoi rules' is thought**  
**+Yaoi rules+ is mind talking**  
***Yaoi rules* is magical creatures talking**  
**^Yaoi rules^ is for soul bonds**  
**Why did I have these through the all of the fic when I'm only needed the speaking and thoughts for I'll never know but ah the great mysterious of my brain that even I! The owner of said mind has no answer to that question!**

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

Harry let out a small groan as he felt his body start to feel heavy, he felt like every part of him hurt even those parts that shouldn't or he didn't know could.

"Ha…H..Harry…B…Harry…beloved…" a voice came through the darkness and reached Harry's ears, each word seemed to get louder and stronger until he was able to hear it all.

"Harry my beloved, everything is alright now, everything's back to normal…oh my beloved why won't you wake up?"

That was Fai's voice Harry found himself thinking. Harry suddenly felt himself frown, was that worry, panic and…tears in his beloved Fai's voice?

With his soul mate in mind Harry began to make his way through the darkness.

"Harry!" Fai's voice called out again, this time to Harry's voice it sounded clearer and stronger but also happier, "That's it love, you can do it, come back to me."

Come back? He hadn't gone anywhere had he?

It was then that Harry let out a groan as the memories of the battle against King Tom came flooding back to him.

They had entered the highest tower to only find Kurogane and King Tom fighting…then the beams of light then…oh NO! Fai!

"Fai!" Harry yelled out as his eyes snapped open only to find himself gently pushed back down by a smiling Fai who had bandages covering the area that the beam of light hit him.

"Fai," Harry said weakly as he curled himself around Fai in relief, "You're alright."

"I told you," Fai said as he pulled Harry into his lap and began to stroke his beloved's hair, "I'll always come back to you, I'll return when we have collected all of Sakura's feathers, I promised and I intend to keep that promise no matter what."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, "What happened, why am I so tired for?"

Fai let out a chuckle that to Harry sounded as tired as he felt so he pulled Fai down and curled up on the bed he was in, it seemed that Fai had brought him back to his cottage in the forest.

"It seems that you used the magic that you told me about, the one when the bearers soul mate and children are in danger the bearer can use," Fai said as he allowed Harry to do as he wished, "That's the reason why you're so tired now, it took a lot out of you, especially so soon after our bonding…you've been asleep for a week."

Harry blinked in shock, it must have been a lot of power and high emotions for him to be out that long…or….Harry let a hand hold Fai's and guide it to his stomach, the vampic wizard didn't notice or understand Harry's silent actions for which at this stage with Fai needing to collect Sakura's feather's he was glad.

"What happened to everyone?" Harry asked as he played with Fai's fingers, "What happened to you?"

"After you got the feather away from King Tom it seemed that there was a spell over him like there was on Wise Man Dumbledore so he tried to resist going to get the feather back, you only helped by throwing him across the room," Fai said with a small smirk on his face as his beloved blushed, "I'm alright, we all are, King Tom is back to normal and your kingdom is back to normal once again…but…"

Harry looked up at Fai and gulped when he saw the look in his soul mates eyes, "Yes?"

"If the thing about bearers wearing the dress is optional could you still wear it? For me?" Fai said with very bad puppy dog eyes.

"Idiot," Harry said as he hit Fai playfully only for the other to hiss in pain, "I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

"I'm alright Harry," Fai said as he calmed his younger lover down, "It's just before you collapsed Syaoran pushed the feather back into Sakura meaning that King Tom was released from the spell and to say sorry he healed us…"

Harry failed to hold in a laugh, "I see that you ran into his bad healing skills then?"

"You got that right," Fai grumbled as he hugged Harry, "Though Wise Man Dumbledore came, and the two shared a kiss and hug before Wise Man Dumbledore sorted me and Kurogane out."

"I'm glad," Harry said as he snuggled up to Fai, his eyes getting heavy, "Are you disgusted?"

"By what?" Fai asked as he pulled the sheets and quilt over them both.

"King Tom and Wise Man Dumbledore being a soul mate couple like us," Harry asked sleepily.

"I'm not," Fai said as he tried to hide his own yawn, "I bet when they met they were around our age and have been together for a long time…though I don't want to think about them…going at it."

With a sleepy giggle Harry fell asleep while he snuggled with a sleeping Fai whose hands were still on Harry's stomach without realizing a thing.

*****A few days later when everyone is healed and in Harry's front garden*****

"Do you have to?" Harry asked as he looked into the eyes of his soul mate.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I have to, but I promise that I'll come back," Fai said with a smile as he passed Harry over to Wise Man Dumbledore (who had lost a few years so he and King Tom were the same age) and King Tom, "Please look after him for me, I'll be back so don't worry."

With a nod of their heads both Wise Man Dumbledore and King Tom wrapped a protective arm around Harry.

"Don't worry my boy," Wise Man Dumbledore said with a smile, "We'll make sure he'll be fine."

With that Fai went and stood with the rest of his dimension travelling group.

"Time to go! Time to go!" Monoka said as he opened his mouth and his wings came out.

"I will welcome you home with a smile and love," Harry cried out as his and Fai's finger tips briefly touched before Fai, along with the others, disappeared to their next dimension.

Harry stood there for a few minutes, as still as a statue, with Wise Man Dumbledore and King Tom watching him sadly.

"He'll come back once his mission is completed," Wise Man Dumbledore said as he guided Harry into the cottage, "He'll come back."

"Fai's got something to fight for now," King Tom said as they entered the cottage and got the tea set out, "His got you to return to once this is all over."

"I know, and something more," Harry said with a soft sigh as he rubbed his stomach where the beginning of new life was happening.

**To Be Continued in the Epilogue…**

**And that's that! Hope you liked it and if you don't like birthing scenes (YamiRyo wrote me one, isn't she great?) then I'd say the fic is completed here for you! But if you want to read the last bit then read the Epilogue as this shall be the last warning you get!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tsubasa Chronicles and have no rights to it and such. The only thing I own is this weird plot that I have going here.**

**This is a plot bunny/challenge fic I got from ShadowOkamiYokai plot bunny farm. **

**Epilogue**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

*****Time Skip to when the Tsubasa gang has gotten all the Feathers and is once again in the Dimension Witch's compound*****

"Thank you," Sakura said with a low bow which Syaoran copied, "Are you sure you won't come back to live at the palace with me and Syaoran? Kurogane said he would after he sorted things out in his own dimension."

Fai gave a smile, it was nice to be whole again, "Thanks, but I have Harry waiting for me back…Home."

Sakura, Syaoran and Kurogane gave Fai a smile; they had become closer to each other through their travels and had learnt a lot.

"Maybe you can come and visit us sometime or we could go and visit you," Kurogane suggested as he looked over at the Dimension Witch.

The Dimension Witch gave them a smile, "Because of your acts which saved us all I'll allow you all to visit each other's dimensions as long as nothing…bad…happens. I still need to have some order even if it's order of chaos."

"Thank you," the group said only to pause at the Dimension Witch's look she was sending them.

"Well I think I'll add on a few conditions at what I've just found out," the Dimension Witch said with a smirk which made the others gulp.

"And that is?" Sakura asked nervously.

"I get to be Godmother or aunt or some kind of relation to Fai's twin children," the Dimension Witch said with a pleased smile.

"WHAT!" they all cried out in shock, through Fai had to lean on Kurogane as he went oddly pale.

"I've got twin children?" Fai asked with wide eyes, memories of his own twin came flooding back, "But how is that possible? I mean we only…did it…once."

The Dimension Witch shot Fai a smug grin, "Didn't your 'Beloved Harry' tell you about bearers being _very_ fertile at certain times? Didn't any of his actions afterwards make you think twice?"

Fai stood there dumbly as he remembered how Harry would always lace their fingers together and place them protectively over his stomach, and that sigh he had heard at times that he remembered from other people who were pregnant that he had met.

"Oh shit," Fai swore as he felt his knees go weak, "Do you know when-"

"Right now," the Dimension Witch said with a smile as she waved her hand to show the dimension Harry was in and the other side lead to the outside of the hospital, "There you go, I'm feeling nice today."

"Thanks," Fai cried out as he jumped through the portal.

"Good luck!" and "We'll visit once we all have had time to sort things out!" was called out as Fai disappeared into the portal as he rushed to his Harry.

*****Scene Skip to with Harry giving birth*****

Harry breathed heavily a slight scream escaping every now and then when a contraction hit.

"You're doing great Harry, the birthing channel has appeared and you're dilating nicely. Hold on just a while longer!" Poppy Promfrey encouraged. She was the village birthing doctor and was very good and experience in her job.

Another scream of pain passed Harry's lips as a massive contraction hit him.

"AHH HAA! DAMN!" Harry shrieked trying his breathing. Tears of pain streamed down his flushed face.

"Okay Harry I want you to start pushing." Poppy instructed. Harry nodded quickly and began pushing with all his might.

"GAAAAAH! Get it OUT!" Harry screamed in agony.

"Sh sh sshhh! You're doing great I can see the head keep going!" Poppy told him.

Harry gave another mighty push and sobbed in pain.

"Oh Lord! THAT MAN IS NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Harry screamed half sobbing.

Just as the wail of the first child sounded and it came into the world Fai burst into the birthing room.

"HARRY! Are you alright Love?" Fai asked frantically rushing to get to Harry's side only to have Poppy stopping him and handing him the first child wrapped in a quick bundle.

"We are not done yet! There is still one more child he must bring into this world! Clean the child over there and stay out of the way!" Poppy demanded.

Fai nodded shakily and walked over to the basin with water and baby safe soap. He began to meticulously clean his newborn son his face fixed in awe.

"FAI I SWEAR BY THE HEAVENS I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOOOOOUUUU!" Harry screamed in horrible agony and Fai feared something was going horribly wrong.

Poppy seemed indifferent to his wails of pain however and only continued to encourage him to bring their second child into the world.

A second faint wailing sounded and Poppy pulled the second born free and handed this one to Fai as well.

"There is only the after-birth and the healing to take place now. One last push and you can relax Harry." Poppy said lightly.

Harry sobbed and pushed one last time before collapsing back onto the bed and sobbing harder with relief.

Fai cleaned their new daughter as carefully and reverently as his son.

Poppy got rid of the placenta healed between Harry's legs, and assisted Fai in the cleaning and dressing of their children.

Harry lay groggy and exhausted on the bed.

"Let me see too. Please..." Harry pleaded softly once he recovered enough.

Poppy nodded and she and Fai brought the twins over to see their 'mother'. Poppy handed him their son and he began to cry joyfully as he held the small beautiful bundle in his arms.

"Oh Fai, they're so beautiful..." Harry whispered awed by the small miracles they had brought into the world.

Fai nodded tears shining in his eyes as well as he held onto their daughter and son like the greatest treasure to exist.

"You're amazing my love." Fai said with such conviction it made Harry's heart beat wildly and tears fall freely down his tired, but glowing face.

"I love you so much Fai. I missed you." Harry said softly.

"My heart longed for you every day my beloved." Fai responded just as softly.

**The End!**

**I did it! There's one completed fic for you all! This challenge from ShadowOkamiYokai plot bunny farm is now completed! *Chibi neko victory pose* Hope you all enjoyed it and it wasn't too bad and big thanks to YamiRyo for doing the birthing scene for me and to BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath and Draco for beta'ing!**

**Until the next fic!**


End file.
